Complicated Love
by x.bittersweetlove.x
Summary: Edward got caught up in the moment and broke up with Bella and went with Tanya, after a few years, Bella is a successful actress, model and singer. What will happen when they meet again? CANON PAIRINGS. RXR.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction!  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
&&! RATE & REVIEW! First time (:**

Chapter One

"Bella!? I haven't seen you in a while!" A familiar voice said.

I turned around, meeting a very familiar face.

"Edward! It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you and Tanya?" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

She was the reason we broke up. She was the reason why he didn't love me anymore. I still don't see what is so good about her. All my friends think I should just get over it, but it's not always that easy.

"Tanya? Oh… we broke up a while ago. Well… she left me for another person." Edward said with his head down low.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, I couldn't help it. I gently put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. My heart started to ache as I saw a tear escape his eyes. I never knew he would cry. He was always strong and calm.

"Oh…Edward… I'm so sorry. I-I…" I stammered, looking for words to say.

I was never good with comforting people because I was usually brightening up people's days instead of comforting them. No one knew how much pain I really felt in my heart, how much I hurt inside. I have to admit, I'm a pretty good actress. My closest friends once suspect that I wasn't as cheerful as I seem to be. But when they ask if I was okay, I plastered a huge grin and started to pretend to be hyper. That was one of my tactic to pretend I got over him ages ago. But instead of getting over him, my love for him grew even more. I was supposed to throw out everything he gave me… but instead… I kept them and everything else. I really don't understand why I still loved him so much.

"It's okay. Bella… It's great to see you again!' Edward said with his usual bright smile.

I smiled to myself. That was why I loved him so much; because of his personality. His smile could brighten up the worst days and his voice could sooth me even if I was in the most dangerous place. This was what he could do to me. He made my heart melt when he holds my hand and I wish for his hugs everyday.

'I missed you too. I would stay and chat but I got a signing to go to. Sorry. Call you later. You didn't change your number did you?' I asked, shooting him a superstar smile.

'No, I didn't change my number. What do you do now? You have to go to signings?' He asked, with a curious look on his face.

'I followed my dreams. I'm now a singer, actress and model' I said.

Edward looked shocked for a moment. What I didn't know was that he was going to a band competition.

"You're a star?" Edward said, looking very confused. "How come I never heard about you?"

Well… I wonder why you haven't heard of me… probably because of that 'girlfriend' of yours blocked your sight from how much of a success I have became. I knew, ever since elementary school that Tanya was jealous of me. I never meant to compete with her. Actually I never wanted to compete with her. She just saw me as an enemy. I never wanted the guys she was crushing on to like me instead… But it was their choice and I had nothing to do with it. That's why she took revenge on me with Edward.

"Oh… I don't know…. You're probably too busy to notice these things." I said, trying hard to get out of the conversation before it got anymore awkward. "Hey… I really have to go… see you later."

I ran off before he could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. Even though I would love a HOT vampire bf 3 .**

Chapter 2

So much can happen in just shortly ten years. I've became a huge star and all my friends have all changed. Most of my friends play a very important role in our society.

"Bella! Look over here!" One of the reporters said.

"Shoot us one of those superstar smiles!" Another said.

Wow, these reporters can be such a hassle. All they want is to use you to get news and report it back in the news. Does it make such a big deal? I shot them a huge smile and walked back up the stage.

"Thank you to all of you! I love you guys so much!" I said, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I loved my fans too much. I was never a big fan of much attention, but I really loved my fans. They were how I got through the rough patches of being a star.

"And now I will my newest single for all of you!" I said, with my biggest grin.

[PLAY TAYLOR SWIFT'S 'YOU BELONG TO ME']

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me

I took a bow and said good bye! A second after I finished the song were screams and encores heard. I never knew this song would be such a big hit. I ran off the stage and went into the bus. Getting ready to be at another promotion.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ISH NOT MINEEE ):**

**_&& many thanks to __..Hale._** **_for the first review (:_  
**

Chapter 3

Guess what? My manager, Mandy had booked me another interview to promote my new CD. And my schedule was already filled with talk shows and photo shoots with some new people. And… yea, I had to judge a talent contest for the future band, The Twilight Boys . While meeting with MY future band members. Yes, I know, BAND MEMBERS? I just couldn't handle the media on my own, so I asked my two best friends to form a band with me. Since they were artists their selves it wouldn't be hard. So…Caramel was formed.

~Contest~

'Mike!' the announcer screamed.

How long is this going to drag on? Is there ANY cute guys?

*Ding* 'Sorry Mike, you aren't what we are looking for.' Alice said, without any hint of tact.

That was Alice alright, always so straightforward, while Rosalie was the same but better than Alice. And I was just in the middle, just enough of tact and blunt. Now on to the next one.

'Edward' My head shot up as I heard that name. Was it 'The Edward Cullen'? Well… let's just say we were both really shocked to see each other there.

'Oh my god… Bella!' Rosalie said, shaking my arm.

All I could do was nod. I didn't know how to react…

'Please start.' The announcer said, annoyed.

Edward nodded and started to sing. The beautiful tune filled my ears as I had the feelings and memories of our relationship rush back to me.

**[ PLAY LOVE DRUNK BY BOYS LIKE GIRLS ]**

_The top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause Just one thing would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_Ill love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_But now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now its just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause Just one thing would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_Ill love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_Checking into rehab is everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_Ill love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause Just one thing would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_Ill love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_Now it's over_

_I still taste it on my tongue_

I was too shocked to notice he got into the band.

'Bella! Bella!' I snapped back to reality when Rosalie and Alice started to shake me…

'Hi… Sorry. I'm spacing out again.' I said.

I wonder if we would have any opportunities to work with them.

_**R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine (:**

**_I want to reply to a few reviews so bear with me (:_**

**_to: MaxAndTwiFan,_**

**_Thankyou very much ^^_**

**_To: __EdwardxBellaxLover_**

**_Bella didn't forgive Edward. But you have to understand, Bella hits me as the type that is really softhearted. She would comfort her sworn enemy if they were in trouble. And just to add to that she still loves Edward. So she feels bad if hes upset. Just clearing things up (: _**

**_& This will not be only lyrics, I'll try to make chapters longer so, just so theres more to read I'll update all the chapters I have written so far (:_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

Chapter 4

'Bella! We got another signing in an hour! Get ready!' Alice yelled.

Another signing?! How many do we have in a day? This better be the last one!

'Ohkay! I'll get ready!' I yelled back.

This is going to be a long day. I put on some lip gloss and mascara. All the eye liner and blush were too much for me. I never liked wearing make-up. Unless when necessary.

'Hey Bella baby! You done yet?' Rosalie said.

'Yup. Let's go.' I said, cheerfully

'Oh yea! Bells, did Mandy tell you that you have a duet with the new boy band; The Twilight Boys.' Rosalie said, worriedly.

Rosalie knew what happened between me and Edward. I knew she and Alice must've tried to persuade Mandy to let them do it instead. But I knew they didn't stand a chance in persuading Mandy.

'Yup.' I said, without a hint of worry.

Secretly, I was really worried and scared of what was going to happen next. I was scared and afraid what would happen between me and Edward. Can I handle working with him?

'If you want, me and Alice can go with you.' Rosalie said, protectively.

Before I had a chance to answer, we were already at the car, getting ready to go to the signing.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER! Not mine**_

_**Enjoyy!!**_

Chapter 5

'Bella! You ready for the first shot with Emmett yet?' The director, Will asked me.

I really like filming with The Twilight Boys; they are all really friendly and love to joke around with me. But I still couldn't stand Edward. I could get along with all the band members, all except Edward. The other band members were really nice, like Emmett, he was like a HUGE teddy bear. But at first, when I saw him I got REALLY scared cause he was so tall! His head almost hit the door. I think Rosalie would love him though, he is definitely her type; tall, muscular, funny, hot. And then there was Jasper, definitely Alice's type, has a southern accent and piercing blue eyes, blond hair and definitely caring. I can't wait till Alice and Rosalie come and visit me!

"Ohkie Bella, Emmett is going to throw the basketball around and you try to get it from him, ohkay? And Emmett, don't be too hard on the sweetheart!" Will yelled at us.

I shouted back a quick, ohkay and got into place.

"Bring it on Bells." Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Emmiebear, you REALLY shouldn't have said that" I said, with the same smirk.

What he didn't know was that I was actually REALLY good at basketball. But then again, he never asked.

"Bella, I have never lost to anyone since I was in diapers. I don't think it'll change now." Emmett said with a smirk AGAIN.

That boy didn't know what he was getting into.

"OHKAY BOYS AND GIRL GET INTO YOUR PLACES…AND ACTION" Will said.

So we did, and when Emmett tried to block me from getting the basketball, I just faked to right and ran left to get the ball.

"I told you so Emmie!" I said with a triumph smirk.

You should've seen the look on his face. It was PRICELESS. It was a mixture of shock, defeat and stunned.

" CUT. " yelled Will.

I rubbed my ears… they should really stop yelling, it was WAY too loud.

"Ohkie guys, go for lunch!" Will spoke, before walking away.

Wow. He actually spoke normally for once! I was shocked.

"OH I know this awesome restaurant! Lets go get some food with Jasper and Edward!" Emmett screamed loudly.

I just nodded my head, wondering how I was gonna survive this few weeks more importantly, how I was supposed to survive lunch with _him_.

_**R&R**_!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer! Not mine.**_

_**I know its not longg.. sowwie **_

Chapter 6

"Hi Bella!" Jasper said calmly.

I just said a quiet hello and kept my head down. I don't want to see him unless I absolutely have to.

"Hello Bella, it's nice seeing you again." He said with the velvety voice that made my heart melt.

God how am I going to do this?

"Hi Edward." I said whispered.

"OH MY GOD. IM SO HUNGRY. CAN WE GO NOW?" Emmett yelled, typical.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I saw someone I never thought I would see EVER again.

'Edward!' The fake eerie voice said.

Ugh. Not her again. Why do I have to see her again?!

'Uh… Tanya. How are you doing?' Edward asked, awkwardly.

'Why didn't you call me, Honey Boo? I missed you so much.' Tanya whined.

I thought they broke up… Didn't they?

'Uh... Tanya. We broke up remember? Why would I ever call you?' Edward asked, looking very confused.

Aww… He looked so cute! WAIT. BELLA TIEN. What the hell are you thinking?! He dumped you for Tanya. You HATE him. You cant like him again.

'Oh Edward, baby. I still love you so much though!' Tanya said as she leaned in for a kiss.  
Edward backed away immediately, and Emmett pushed Tanya away.

'Hey Tanya, what the hell do you think you are doing?! Leave Edward alone you player!' Emmett said, threateningly.

'But… But… Edward still loves me!' Tanya said, pulling Edward beside her.

'If he did still love you he would've kissed you and not push you back, right?' Jasper said calmly.

'He… must be shocked. And he… just pushed me back.' Tanya stammered.

It was hilarious watching her talk like that. She used to be such a confident person. Now look at her. Stammering like that.

'Well-'Jasper started, before Edward cut in.

'I don't love you anymore, get out of my sight.' Edward said coldly, glaring at Tanya.  
Wow… I never knew Edward could be so cold. –Shiver-  
Tanya shivered and slowly walks out the restaurant.

'Ohkay! Let's go eat!!' Edward said, smiling widely.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Why did Edward have such big mood swings? He seems like a girl during PMS.

So… Edward… ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT A GIRL?' Emmett asked for the millionth time.

It was getting annoying. Every time Emmett shouted that question, everyone in the restaurant would look at us like we were maniacs. We were superstars, for god's sake. If we wanted to save our reputation, we better stop Emmett from yelling anymore.

'Emmett! STOP YELLING!' Jasper yelled, annoyed.

Woah… Jasper told Emmett to stop yelling and now he is yelling. Isn't that a GREAT way to save our reputations? I can almost imagine the headlines. 'Bella and The Twilight Boys Dines at Expensive Restaurant and Loses Their Manners.' Wonder what our mangers would say about that. I had to put a stop to it.

'Hey, guys. Stop bickering. If a reporter sees this, what would they say?' I reasoned with them softly.

See? I'm so cal-

'I want chocolate!' Edward said, sounding like a girl.

I was staring at him like he was a lunatic. Well, I'm pretty sure he is. I mean SERIOUSLY! Which guy randomly screeches  
'I want chocolate'? Is he seriously a guy?

'Um… Let's go…' Jasper said, quietly.

I nodded. I had to get out of this place before they bickered anymore and before Edward bursts out acting like a girl again.

I quickly pulled all of them out the restaurant.

'I WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!' Edward screamed.

I looked at Jasper for help. He nodded grimly and we headed to the mall.

_**R&R**_


End file.
